


The Best Part

by LittleRedCosette



Category: Glee
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 15:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRedCosette/pseuds/LittleRedCosette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stood in that make-shift apartment, Kurt hugs his brother one last time. So much has changed, but his brother, it seems, is still the same. And that's ok by Kurt. His heart might be broken, but he still has his brother to lean on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Part

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Warning for season four spoilers and an acknowledgement of The Break-Up. Short but, well, not sweet. An extension of the Kurt/Finn scene in The Break-Up. Because there's not enough Kurt/Finn family love out there.

The Best Part

The best part about being Finn Hudson's 'little' brother is the hugs. The hugs that came slowly, tentatively, awkwardly at first. From barely a pat on the back to the feeling of engulfment via overlarge teddy bear.

He's like that, Finn. He doesn't do things halfway.

And it seems that those lumbering limbs stop being so awkward when he's hugging. Like the rest of the time he doesn't know what to do with them, but when someone's in his arms he can gather them tight and never let go.

So when you feel like you're going to die, Finn Hudson can hold you together best of all.

Kurt knows this now. Can say with certainty that Finn Hudson will hold him together even when it feels like the world will never be right again. And he'll do it maybe without even realising it.

"It'll be ok, Kurt," Finn promises more to the deathly still apartment than to his brother.

And Kurt can only shake. Shake his head and tremble, let his knees cave a little more so Finn Hudson can catch his weight and hold him upright while he falls apart. Santana was wrong about Finn. Or maybe's he's changed so much since high school already. This chest he's pressed his face into is hard, hard as bone. Perhaps it is bone.

But it's welcoming, nonetheless, and Kurt's nose finds the indentation in his breastplate like a niche made specifically for him to whimper against.

"No," a promise of his own, "No it won't be."

But it will be, as long as his brother holds him together. Holds his skin to his flesh and his flesh to his bones, and his skeleton in one piece. Then maybe, just maybe, it will be ok.

"Don't give up, Kurt." It's a command, and Kurt Hummel doesn't do well with those. He'd like to throw something spiteful back. Ask what Finn's doing by leaving like this, if not giving up.

But he can't. Because those arms are so warm around him and Finn doesn't deserve that, because who's going to hold Finn like this and tell him it will all be ok?

Mister Schuester, he supposes, and isn't that a depressing thought?

"I just….I really want you to be happy."

Kurt wants to feel guilty for staining Finn's shirt with tears, he really does, but it's probably Wal-Mart anyway, so it won't matter too much. He nods and sniffles and chokes on air, on material, on emotion, on brotherhood.

"Thank you." It's shaky and unsure, because it feels like he'll never be happy again. But if his brother wants him to be, then he'll have to try. "Go be yourself, Finn."

He may not like following commands, but he sure as hell can give as many as he likes.

Finn's hum of agreement is all he needs. Is all he's likely to get, anyway.

Those arms are going to let go soon. Reluctantly, slowly, stiffly, all too soon.

"I love you, little brother."

"One month, Finn," a laugh escapes Kurt's throat as he snaps back, a god damn genuine, honest laugh. Finn Hudson: brother, friend, and miracle worker.

"Whatever, dude." And Finn's isn't good enough at controlling his emotions to hide his glee when Kurt aloows him to ruffle his hair fondly as he lets go of his brother.

Kurt sways, remember how to hold himself together, and looks up at that smiling, dopey face.

"I'll see you soon," Finn smiles, hitching his bag higher on his shoulders.

Kurt licks his lips and opens his mouth. It was supposed to come out as an "Ok" or a "Yeah". It comes out as a "Please".

"Goodbye, Kurt."

"Goodbye, Finn."

But it isn't really goodbye. Kurt glances behind him, sees a dark figure lying motionless in his bed through the curtains and wonders somewhere in the back of his mind whether or not Blaine is really sleeping, and knows it isn't really goodbye.

He's going to need another of those hugs soon enough.


End file.
